El libro lila
by Amanra.The.Boss
Summary: Helga abrió la primera página donde venía el título y tuvo que releerlo dos veces antes de enarcar una ceja con curiosidad. "Consejos de la señorita X. Un libro para chicas rudas y abusivas que desean atrapar a sus idiotas enamorados."
1. El libro lila

Trayendo una historia para ustedes, espero les guste.

ADVERTENCIA: Me tarde bastante en actualizar, así que aquellos que me lean sean pacientes plis.

* * *

I.- El pequeño libro lila.

* * *

"…_así que al final del día y contrario a todos los imprevistos de esta temporada la victoria innegable de "Los libertadores" fue una sorpresa más. No obstante lo predecible de la vida, es que es impredecible, por lo cual admito y seguiré diciendo, voy a tener en cuenta los pasos de este grupo juvenil como sé que lo harán muchos de ustedes. He dicho._

_Helena Giulia P, periódico escolar."_

—Hermano, haz leído ese periódico como doscientas veces.

— Lo se Gerald, pero no puedo evitarlo. Por un momento de verdad pensé que no lograríamos calificar, en realidad estuve a punto de darme convencido pero ganamos, ¡Ganamos! ¿Puedes creerlo? Además las notas de Helena son las mejores en la secundaria. — Gerald Johansen miro a Arnold Shortman solo una vez más antes de suspirar y sonreír.

—Lo que tú digas Arnold, aunque he de admitir que también la sentí cerca por un momento.

— Si, pero al final todo funciono de manera adecuada.— Comento Arnold doblando el periódico escolar y posicionándolo debajo de su brazo.—¿Qué clase nos toca?

—Creo que—

— ¡A un lado idiota, estoy pasando!— La usual tranquilidad de los pasillos se vio interrumpida ante los gritos y exclamaciones furiosas de Helga. G. Pataki, la brabucona de la secundaria. Aun queriendo evadirlo era inevitable, Helga eventualmente los alcanzo dando zancadas y se posiciono detrás de ellos poniendo ambos brazos alrededor de sus cuellos, una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro. — Vaya, vaya si son mis tetos favoritos. Díganme, si terminaron el trabajo de hoy, ¿Cierto?—Había una bien intencionada dosis de retoricismo en las palabras de Helga, Gerald fue el primero en reaccionar, deshaciéndose del agarre con el ceño fruncido.

—Cuidado Pataki, no arrugues mi camisa.

— ¡Ay por favor Chocolatin! ¡Tú camisa estaba ya tan arrugada que le causa envidia a la piel de los elefantes! – Gerald no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante las palabras de Helga, mucho más ante la pequeña risa ahogada de Arnold no muy discretamente oculta en un tosido.

— ¡No es de todos los días! Hoy tuve—Espera un momento. No tengo que darte explicaciones y no me digas así. — Comento el moreno con reprimida furia, de un tiempo para acá Helga había tomado la costumbre de llamarlo de ese modo después de ver a un personaje conocido como "El juez Chocolatin" 1 o algo de ese estilo, Gerald siempre lo encontraba muy molesto, pero al parecer Arnold y el resto de sus amigos no tanto. – ¡Cállate Arnold!

— Lo siento, lo siento. — Se disculpó rápidamente el rubio que aún estaba bajo el agarre de Helga. – No te preocupes Helga, los dos terminamos nuestra parte del proyecto. – Le aseguro el en un tono conciliador.

—Más te vale cabeza de balón, tengo mis ojos sobre ti.— Comento ella con una mirada severa, estaba tan escalofriantemente cerca que casi chocaba nariz con nariz y Arnold se removió incómodamente en su lugar, el momento aterrador duro solo unos segundos antes de que ella se separara y le diera un golpe suave en la cabeza a ambos. - ¡Los veo en el salón perdedores! Y más vale que su parte sea buena, solo porque tengo un don no significa que ustedes pueden holgazanear mientras yo hago todo el trabajo.

Helga se fue por el pasillo a paso veloz, Arnold y Gerald sobaban sus cabezas, el primero con exasperación y el segundo con molestia. – ¡Cielos! Esa Pataki me saca de quicio.

—Ya lo sé Gerald.

— ¡Se cree la gran cosa! Solo porque gano un concurso nacional de literatura.

—Bueno tienes que admitir que eso no se gana todos los días…

—Viejo, ¿De qué lado estas? – Pregunto el moreno con irritación, Arnold levanto ambos brazos de modo defensivo.

—Del nuestro, del nuestro. Solo digo que… Helga no está actuando diferente a cualquier otro día, no te estreses de más por ello.

Gerald pareció estar de acuerdo con eso y ambos continuaron su caminata hacia el aula de clases. En cierto modo Arnold tenía razón, Helga llevaba ya unos cuantos años actuando así, después del cuarto grado sus abusos empezaron a disminuir de poco a poco y ya en sexto se habían limitado solo hacia las palabras sarcásticas y frías, las sonrisas sardónicas e inteligentes comentarios en contra de aquel se atreviese a retarla, Helga G. Pataki seguía abusando a otros, pero por extraños que sonase (y lógico que fuese), de modo más… maduro.

Fuera de eso no mucho había cambiado, los chicos habían crecido, ahora Arnold era más alto que la mayoría de las niñas de su edad, incluyendo a Helga y Ronda quienes siempre habían sido altas, la única que aun podía pasarlo era Sheena cuya estatura siempre estuvo sobre el promedio, y por supuesto los otros chicos aun eran un poquitín más altos que él, pero Arnold sabía que el seguiría creciendo así que el problema le importaba poco. Y nadie había cambiado mucho sus personalidades, era de hecho Helga quien había cambiado, añadido a ese un suceso algo… impactante había pasado con la entrada a la secundaria, contrario la primaria aquí había talleres y optativas para los alumnos y ante la sorpresa de muchos Helga se había unido a una verdaderamente particular, pero luego de unos cuantos meses de clases y de verla en acción había dejado de ser tan extraño, sobre todo porque ella portaba aquello que llamaba: su arma. Colgado del cuello todo el tiempo.

Ambos chicos se acercaron al aula de clases donde todos se encontraban ya sentados, Helga destacaba especialmente por su posición sobre su escritorio en lugar de estar sentada en la silla, la joven le murmuraba algo a Harold, Sid y Stinky, los tres soltando unas pocas risitas en el fondo del salón, era raro ver que ese trio fueran tan confidente a no ser que…

— ¡Ay, ay, ay! – El salón erosiono en risas ante la vista de Eugene saltando del asiento con unos cuantos pinchos adheridos en su silla, Helga reía más que nadie en el salón, pero Arnold sabía que ella no había sido la causante, principalmente porque ella no había lastimado a nadie en años y segundo porque Stinky ni siquiera se había molestado en esconder los pinchos, por supuesto ella encontraba la situación muy divertida. Sheena le lanzo una mirada un tanto molesta al cuarteto, como sea no fue ella quien respondió, si no Rhonda Wellington Lloyd quien iba entrando al salón con su flameante vestido rojo de última temporada. _Oh no…_ Arnold no necesitaba adivinar el futuro o algo parecido para saber que esto no acabaría bien, y la emoción en la cara de los demás lo confirmaba.

—Uno debería sorprenderse de que tan infantiles pueden llegar a ser, en serio, ¿Qué seguimos en preescolar?—Arnold mantenía la mirada fija en el reloj, ¿Por qué la profesora se tardaba tanto en llegar?

—Oh vaya, ¿Qué no es la perra vestida de rojo?2— Una serie de exclamaciones se escuchó ante las palabras de Helga, Rhonda se detuvo con una mirada afilada hacia Helga, su vestido en efecto, rojo. Pero no se dejaría de la chica Pataki, no señor.

—Oh Helga, guárdatelo, ¿Quieres? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que molestarme con alguien que actúa como si estuviese constantemente bajo los efectos hormonales de la menstruación y un Tampón muy mal acomodado.—Otra serie de exclamaciones se hizo visible, aun cuando las palabras de Rhonda habían sido… desagradables consiguieron el efecto deseado, muchos dudaban que la señorita abusiva tuviese algo inteligente que decir en contra de eso.

—Oh princesa por favor, contrario a ti yo no dejo que esas cosas afecten mi humor ni pongo una cara de gusto absoluto cada mes cuando me doy cuenta de que me bajo el periodo y no quede preñada de "x" chico en "x" fiesta.

_Ouch_. Arnold y todos miraron a Rhonda atónitos esperando la contestación pero Rhonda estaba casi tan atónita como ellos al haber sido expuesta tan abiertamente, es decir eso que Helga había dicho era como un secreto a voces, pero ahora ella lo abrió públicamente y todos tendrías la oportunidad de hablar de ello, Helga demostraba su victoria con esa sonrisa tan suya, como retándola a continuar, no obstante (gracias a dios), no se dio la oportunidad al entrar la maestra, completamente ausente a todo lo que había sucedido se limitó a pedirles que se juntaran por equipos y continuara con su trabajo.

Los tres chicos (Arnold, Gerald y Helga) se sentaron en un pequeño equipo no escuchando en realidad nada de lo que la muestra estaba diciendo, ya sabían que hacer y estaban seguros (o al menos Arnold lo estaba) de que nadie pensaba en otra cosa que en la forma en la cual Helga había humillado a Rhonda públicamente frente a todos, viéndolo de una forma más crítica Arnold terminaba pensando que semejante tipo de abuso era incluso peor que el que Helga demostraba de niña, solo en algunas ocasiones, como se fue Gerald quien rompió el silencio entre los tres.

—_Cielos Pataki, es fue bajo, incluso para ti. _— Murmuro el moreno viendo hacia Rhonda_. — La destrozaste._

—_Ay por favor Gerald-o, no empieces con sentimentalismos, eso es cosa del cabeza de balón._

—_Helga creo que él tiene razón, puede que Rhonda no lo demuestre pero se ve… distraída. Quizás deberías disculparte._

— _¡Quizás los dos deberían volverse misioneros y soltar su jerga sentimentalista hippie en otro lado! Además yo no empezó, Rhonda se lo busco, nadie se mete con Helga G. Pataki_

La forma amenazante en la que la profesora los vio y se aclaró la garganta al notar su falta de atención hizo que los tres se retuvieran de seguir hablando, Helga solo suspiro con fastidio mientras Arnold la miraba con cierta decepción y Gerald rodaba los ojos, no era mucho de su incumbencia de todos modos, y además Helga tenía un punto (muy a pesar de Arnold): Rhonda había dicho ese primer comentario con no muy buenas intenciones.

—Ahora, sé que en la primaria este tipo de cosas no eran muy comunes pero aquí en la secundaria tenemos varios programas para alumnos de intercambio así que no se sorprendan mucho cuando alguien nuevo llegue, e incluso si su promedio es adecuado ustedes podrían conseguir una beca para ir al extranjero como lo hizo su compañero Lorenzo.— Helga, Arnold y Gerald quienes apenas empezaban a poner atención en la profesora se mostraron confundidos a su modo, sin embargo sus siguientes palabras lo explicaron todo. – Stlevano puedes entrar. Stlevano Velacova es un estudiante de extranjero, viene de Rusia.

Ante la mirada atenta y atónita (de los tres distraídos) de todos en el salón un joven absolutamente alto y absolutamente encantador entro al aula, era tan alto como Stinky, pero con un cuerpo más proporcionado, cabellera lacia de color ébano y ojos grises como grafito. Era algo pálido pero no se le notaba mal la palidez y tenía un gesto desganado en el rostro, como si ni siquiera pagándole estaría feliz de estar ahí, en ese momento fue como si el mundo se detuviera para las chicas del salón de la secundaria 216. El chico era el prospecto perfecto del clásico joven con apariencia ruda y distante, carácter frio que esperaba a la "adecuada" para dejarla entrar en su corazón, al menos así se veía a simple vista, Arnold y Gerald lo notaban, por un momento ambos tuvieron un pensamiento repentino y voltearon hacia Helga, esperando ver su reacción, pero ella ya no estaba sentada en su pupitre.

En lugar de eso se había escabullido en un ángulo algo bajo al joven y antes de que el joven siquiera lo notara tomo su arma y disparo, un flash repentino inundo el salón, desatontando a las niñas y confundiendo al joven de intercambio, el volteo silenciosamente hacia Helga enarcando una ceja en cuestionamiento a sus acciones y ella explico lo que muchos se preguntaban y solo unos pocos ya sabían. — Oh no te emociones Adonis, solo tomaba una foto para el periódico escolar.

Dicho esto regreso rápidamente a su lugar, se sentó entre Arnold y Gerald nuevamente, observo la foto que había tomado, sonrió al ver que había sido una buena toma, guardo la cámara después de apagarla y volteo casualmente hacia Arnold. – Ahora, creo que para terminar el proyecto deberíamos—

—Helga… a veces me pregunto si de verdad eres una chica. – Helga frunció el ceño ante las palabras del moreno, hablando en un tono absolutamente sarcástico.

—Cielos Gerald tienes razón, solo soy un chico con senos, que sangra de su vagina una vez al mes. — La rubia sonrió la ver la reacción esperada en los chicos quienes hicieron un gesto de disgusto e incomodidad. Gerald rodo los ojos.

—No me refiero a _eso_, es decir puede que "biológicamente" seas una chica pero nunca actúas como una; eres una matona, no actúas femenina, no te asustas fácilmente y no te pones como ellas cada vez que un "adonis" se aparece.—Explico Gerald señalando a la dirección en donde se había ido a sentar el nuevo chico y a todas las chica que lo observaban atontadas, Helga rodo los ojos.—De hecho desde que te conozco no puedo recordar a una sola persona que te haya gustado, ni siquiera uno de esos artistas famosos, ¿Cómo puedes pasar tantos años de tu vida sin que te guste alguien? Arnold, sabes que tengo razón, ¿Cierto?

Gerald le había dado un codazo a Arnold, pero el rubio se había removido incómodamente ante la última frase de su amigo, porque era verdad, todo lo que dijo sobre Helga era cierto e incluso Arnold, siendo niño, se lo pregunto muchas veces… hasta que ella se le declaro "en el calor del momento". Por supuesto que habían acordado que nunca paso pero… paso, paso y Arnold no podía evitar que tal vez, en su momento, la confesión de Helga tuvo algo de sentido, o al menos explicaba muchas cosas. El moreno había ya alzado una ceja ante la tardanza en una respuesta cuando Helga Pataki entro en su auxilio, su tono disfrazaba de exasperación su muy bien oculto nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué esto? ¿La C.I.A? Solo porque soy una chica no quiere decir que tenga que actuar como una idiota al igual que todas esas estúpidas. Ahora deja de preguntarte estupideces Gerald-o y vamos a trabajar en el maldito proyecto, es más, muéstrenme su parte.

Eso funciono para desviar el tema de conversación de ella, Gerald solo enarco la ceja una vez más antes de pasarle su parte al igual que Arnold, y el resto de la clase se sumió meramente en conversaciones absolutamente necesarias de acuerdo al ámbito escolar, Arnold notaba con cierta curiosidad como Helga veía hacia su reloj de vez en cuando, la chica usualmente no estaba tan ansiosa de salir del salón de clases así que era un evento un tanto peculiar, luego de lo que fue probablemente la hora más tortuosa de sus vidas Helga finalmente pudo sonreír un poco y exclamar algo en malicioso.

—Bueno escorias, creo que a ustedes les toca terminar con esto, ya no apestan tanto como al principio así que puedo confiar en los dos. — Pero, por supuesto. No podía ser tan fácil, Gerald fue el primero en intervenir.

— ¡Oye! Espera un momento Pataki ¿Qué te da derecho a asignarnos la última y más pesada parte del trabajo?—Helga rodo los ojos viéndolos, incluso Arnold le frunció el ceño esta vez, esperando una explicación.

—Well duh, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi taller y—

—Nosotros también tenemos actividades Helga, las prácticas—

—Sí, si ya se cabeza de balón, sus estúpidas prácticas de Béisbol, lo sé, yo los fotografié cuando ganaron, ¿Recuerdas?— Le interrumpió Helga igualmente irritada, Gerald se cruzó de brazos.

—No solo ese día, durante las prácticas, en las elecciones del equipo, en los juegos menores, en los casilleros—

—Ahem. Ese no es el punto Chocolatin. — Le interrumpió Helga al notar el sospechosísimo en su voz crecer ante la mera realización de que Helga los había fotografiado demasiado en comparación con otros clubes deportivos, por supuesto esto tenía una buena razón (Arnold), eran simplemente los gajes de su oficio, por supuesto.—El punto es que ustedes tienen que practicar solo una o dos horas después de la escuela. Yo prácticamente vivo aquí, tengo que ir de club en club en sus diferentes horarios y fotografiarlos, además esta eso de los perdedores del extranjero, necesito hacer un registro de ellos. — Comento con algo de fastidio, Gerald no se tragaba que eso fuese razón suficiente para saltarse, no obstante Arnold dejo entrever la derrota y asintió.

—De acuerdo Helga, nosotros terminaremos el trabajo.—Gerald le envió una mirada herida, como se sintiera traicionado.—Sabes que íbamos a hacerlo de todos modos, mejor no pelear por ello.—No había mucho que rebatir, porque era verdad, Gerald lo sabía y también Helga, el solo gruño una vez antes de irse de ahí con molestia, Arnold siguiéndole detrás no muy contento, Helga tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro que duro solo hasta que ambos adolescentes salieron de su vista, entonces su cara se tornó desanimada.

—Oh Arnold, dulce ángel atrapado en el limbo escolar, ¿Por qué he de seguir tratándote de esta forma? Escondiéndome bajo el disfraz de frialdad e indiferencia para no hacer frente a mis verdaderos sentimientos. Amor mío las actividades escolares me obligan a cargarte con más trabajo, ¡Oh cruel destino, Oh impecable h—

Se vio interrumpida en su monologo, por supuesto, por la molesta y nada agradable respiración de Brainy, Helga se limitó a gruñir antes de mandar un golpe directo a su rostro, uno pensaría que con el tiempo el idiota entendería, ¿Cierto? Helga negó dos veces con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia el salón donde fotografiaría a los estudiantes de intercambio cuando la voz más molesta e irritante de toda la escuela le detuvo justo antes de dar vuelta en el pasillo. De todas las relaciones inútil y estúpidas, la que sostienes con el director de la escuela debía ser la más molesta, y aun cuando Helga fingió demencia y siguió caminando el director no se rindió alcanzándola y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para detenerla.

— ¡Señorita Pataki, espere! – _Genial, simplemente Genial. Actúa natural._

— Oh, director Frankfort, ¿Qué hay? ¿Volvió a extra tupirse el bigote?

—Creo que no es necesario que le recuerde que golpear a un estudiante está en contra del código escolar.— Claro, tenía que ser por eso.

— ¡Ay por favor! Hemos pasado por esto miles de veces, a Brainy no le importa y es su culpa por acosarme además, ahora si no le molesta tengo que encontrar a los perdedores del extranjero y tomar sus fotografías.

—No esta vez.—Comento el con firmeza, el director había hablado con Warts y Hollowitz (los antiguos directores de Helga) sobre sus tendencias rebeldes y antisociales, y por supuesto sabía que llamar a los padres de la señorita Pataki no era una opción viable para que formara carácter y respeto con sus superiores o al menos con él. –Va a ir a la biblioteca a hacer dos horas de detención todas las tardes del resto del mes o de lo contrario llamare a su hermana Olga.

—¡¿Olga?! ¿Para que?

—La señorita Pataki y yo somos Colegas conferencistas desde que ella se graduó de la Universidad y estamos en contacto, me pregunto cuál sería su reacción al saber que su hermanita esta metiéndose en problemas.

No. Eso no podía ser, Helga se quedó seca al imaginar cómo seria, cuan molesto seria tener a Olga en casa, sus padres aludiendo a la mayor todo el tiempo, ignorándola y Olga con su estúpida personalidad feliz y saltarina ordenándole cosas que hacer, viniendo a la escuela para asegurarse de que estaría bien, volviéndose maestra nuevamente, humillándola, hablando de más. Sus manos sudaron y volteo a ver con cierto odio e incluso (aunque le doliera admitirlo) miedo. El director noto esto y la vio con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—Sí, podría llamarla justo en este instante, señorita Pataki. — Comento el sacando su móvil y abriéndolo amenazadoramente, Helga sintió el miedo drenarse ante el reto y hablo en tono mordaz.

—Te estas metiendo en terrenos peligrosos amigo. — El director podía ver en la mirada oscura de la adolescente que hacer eso significaría problemas de todo tipo para amargarlo, el punto era que él estaba ya demasiado amargado y no tenía nada que perder.

—Estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo. — Dijo el simplemente, marcando el número. Los ojos de Helga se abrieron como platos cuando la voz de Olga se escuchó del otro lado y en un arrebato de desesperada energía tomo el teléfono de la mano del director (si, del director), lo cerro con fuerza y le vio con una expresión de ira contenida.

—Escuche... señor, voy a ir a su estúpido castigo este mes e incluso dejare de golpear al idiota cuatro ojos (sí, claro), y a cambio usted jamás, JAMAS, vuelve a hacer algo así. — No era si quiera una pregunta, era una orden, pero al director no podía importarle menos, había ganado, y eso era suficiente, por lo cual tomo su celular de regreso con delicadeza y lo guardo sonriendo.

—Por supuesto, eso es muy razonable. Espero escuchar buenas cosas de usted esta tarde señorita Pataki. — Dijo el simplemente. Helga se cruzó de brazos y negó.

—No puedo, hoy tengo que fotografiar al resto de los clubes y estudiantes de intercamb—

—Señorita. El punto del castigo es mostrar disciplina, no acomodarse a sus horarios. De hecho, hoy que tendrá que quedarse de todos modos, y acomodar todos y cada uno de los libros del archivo muerto en el nuevo librero de la biblioteca antes de ir a fotografiar a los clubes.

— ¡Pe-Pero eso va a tomarme horas!

—Entonces será mejor que se apresure.

No hubo más que decir, Helga se tragó todas las maldiciones, groserías improperios que deseaba lanzar en ese momento, se alejó dando zancadas hacia la biblioteca, ella sabía que la biblioteca cerraba temprano así que tendría ir ahí primero y luego a los clubes. _Me importa un bledo si todos se quedan esperando, si yo lo hago ellos también._ Con esta furiosa resolución y un molesto asentimiento de su cabeza Helga siguió caminando hacia la biblioteca con un aire desenfadado y un gesto que decía claramente: A un lado, viene Helga G. Pataki.

* * *

La biblioteca. Tan grande, tan aburrida, tan… exasperante. Y solo levaba ahí cuarenta minutos. El tiempo se habría echo quizás más ameno si los libros fueran interesantes, o de su época, o si pudiese escuchar música en su celular. _Estúpida bibliotecaria, me lo decomiso al instante_. Helga estaba ya muy harta de esta tarea, sus manos estaba polvorientas mientras revisaba los libros de hacia sesenta años y lo acomodaba en orden alfabético en el nuevo estante. Para empeorar las cosas hoy era uno de esos días en los cuales la biblioteca estaba absolutamente vacía, ni siquiera un nerd trabajando en la mesas, que fastidio. La rubia soltó el décimo tercer suspiro del día tomando otro libro y buscando por su título, sin embargo algo le llamo la atención. _Extraño…_

—Oiga señora. — Helga no se molestó en guardar silencio, ¿Para quién demonios iba a guardar silencio? No había nadie ahí.

—Señorita haga el favor de cumplir su detención en—

—Sí, sí, ya se hermana, en silencio. Solo quiero saber qué hacer con este cochino libro, no tiene título ni autor, ¿Dónde lo pongo?—La bibliotecaria olvido su momentánea molestia al notar el pequeño libro lila en las manos de Helga y lo examino cuidadosamente, al abrirlo y ver la escritura fina, a mano dentro se limitó a sonreír.

—Oh bueno, este libro fue escrito por un estudiante, querida, hace muchos, muchos años. Los estudiantes son libres de compartir su literatura y nosotros la archivamos en uno de los estantes de allá.—Apunto hacia un esquina con un estante que apenas tenía libros.—Puedes acomodarlo ahí después, ahora continua con tu tarea.

Helga tomo el libro con desgana y subió los hombros caminando de vuelta hacia donde había estado trabajando. Ella sabía eso de compartir la literatura, aunque no era fan de leer esos libros ya que usualmente estaban muy mal redactados o llenos de idioteces. Justo cuando lo iba a dejar tuvo una idea repentina que la hizo sonreír. Helga estaba tan aburrida que leer uno de esos libros estúpidos no le vendría nada mal, así que, con algo de emoción pensando en una buena carcajada tomo el libro de nuevo y lo abrió. Las hojas amarillentas olían a viejo y humedad, estaban algo duras pero, sorpresivamente la tinta de la pluma había permanecido con una escritura manuscrita del estilo antiguo, Helga sabía que eso habría sido imposible de leer de no ser por su amor a la poesía y sus noches en vela estudiando la manuscrita. Abrió la primera página donde venía el título y tuvo que releerlo dos veces antes de enarcar una ceja con _curiosidad._

"_Consejos de la señorita X._

_Un libro para chicas rudas y abusivas que desean atrapar a sus idiotas enamorados."_

_¿Quién escribió esto?_ Si, Helga sentía una extraña mezcla de confusión y diversión, confusión por… lo acertado a ella que resultó ser el libro lila, sin embargo intento convencerse de que era basura, era como cuando veías la tele, decían una descripción parecida a ti y por si fuera poco el presentador decía: Si amigo, te hablo a ti. Bueno, justo así se sentía lo que Helga experimentaba ese momento, como sea, si la autora esperaba picar su curiosidad con ese título lo había conseguido completamente.

La joven rubia se sentó momentáneamente en el banquito que había estado usando para acomodar los libros que estaban más arriba y siguió a la siguiente página.

"_Antes que nada aclarare la razón por la cual deje este libro en un estante de archivo muerto y no en el estante de literatura escrita por estudiantes: No soy idiota."_ Helga tuvo que reprimir una carcajada que amenazo con salir de sus labios pero a duras penas, ya se había imaginado que el libro seria basura, aun así lo leería en la detención, solo para deshacerse de un poco de la tensión que había acumulado en esos cuarenta minutos, en veinte volvería a trabajar. _"Piénsenlo de esta forma chicas, este libro fue diseñado para chicas abusivas, y no necesito ser una genio ni adivinar el futuro para saber qué puede pasar medio milenio y los profesor no cambiaran el estúpido castigo de acomodar libros en la biblioteca, porque honestamente los profesores no son tan creativos con sus estúpidos castigos."_ Helga enarco una ceja con una sonrisa, eso de hecho tenía bastante sentido. _"Por ende una niñita buena y tonta no encontraría jamás este libro (muy a pesar del hecho que nadie lee la literatura escrita por estudiantes), porque solo a una chica abusiva con un castigo le tocaría acomodar libros, y entonces dicha chica abusiva eventualmente encontraría mi libro, y de ser así espero que este le ayude para conquistar al estúpido enamorado que tenga. Y si eres un chico te recomiendo dejarlo donde lo encontraste porque menciono muchas cosas de chicas como la menstruación, usar toallas y otras cosas que los hacen poner cara de niño de kínder y alejarse. ¡Han sido advertidos chicos! Sin más preámbulos espero que esto sea de utilidad para quien quiera que lo haya encontrado._

_Señorita X."_

Por unos solidos quince segundos Helga contuvo el aliento, ¿Quién había sido el genio que escribió eso y como encontrarlo? Era un misterio, pero solo por la lógica detrás de las palabras de esta chica, y por la forma en la que escribía Helga se sintió inmediatamente identificada, era como si hubiese hecho una nueva amiga en cuestión de minutos y no se pudiese alejar de ella, algo era seguro. Siguiendo o no los consejos, no quería separarse de ese libro lila. Quería leerlo y ver de que trataba, se confidente con esta tal "Señorita X", repentinamente la tarde se había cambiado de una catástrofe aburrida a algo que prometía ser interesante, por lo cual la chica Pataki puso un especial entusiasmo en terminar de acomodar los libros, guardo el libro lila en su mochila a escondidas de la bibliotecaria y abandono el lugar continuando con sus actividades del club de fotografía, esperando ansiosa el llegar a casa para continuar leyendo su nuevo libro favorito.

* * *

1 .-Si, esta referencia se basa en el "Juez Chocolatin" que sale en un capitulo de la casa de los dibujos, para mas info. Buscar en Youtube, y claro, Helga ha visto ese show, por eso lo sabe. (Aunque solo vio una parte corta)

2.- Otra referencia, esta vez del videojuego: Resident Evil 4, en donde Jack Krauser ve llegar a Ada Wong y cita las mismas palabras, pero en Ingles, diciendo: "Oh, if it isn't the bitch on the red dress?" . Helga ha jugado varios videojuegos, entre ellos dicha franquicia.


	2. Los pequeños detalles

Hola, me agrado mucho ver que algunas personas siguen y disfrutan de esta historia, espero que disfruten tanto leyéndola como yo lo hago escribiéndola, lo mas seguro es que las actualizaciones se den cada fin de semana, en fin, espero les guste este capitulo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Me tardo bastante en actualizar, así que aquellos que me lean sean pacientes plis.

* * *

II.- Los pequeños detalles.

* * *

Por supuesto leer el libro esa misma noche en casa fue una pésima idea. Helga había salido de la escuela a las nueve luego de fotografiar a todos los clubes, y de revelar las fotografías, al llegar a casa apenas tuvo energía para echarse en la cama y leer, por lo cual se saltó la cena y durmió bastante tarde, pero viéndolo en retrospectiva, había valido la pena. El libro más que una guía de consejos era una especie de diario en el cual la joven daba consejos, explicaba sus puntos y luego narraba alguna vivencia propia para darse a entender y proporcionar un ejemplo, en lo que fue la pura introducción Helga se llevó cuatro preciadas horas de sueño, pero sí que lo habían valido.

Lo único que la rubia hubiese deseado era no tener que ir a la escuela ese día por que el levantarse temprano esa mañana fue un suplicio. Luego de lo que fueron los veinte minutos más tortuosos de su vida la joven se encontró lista para otro día de educación, libro lila en mano mientras subía leyendo hacia el autobús. Esto, por supuesto era un acontecimiento muy extraño para los demás estudiantes que se habían acostumbrado ya a las mañanas en las cuales Helga Pataki entraba desfilando improperios y moviendo gente para subir a su lugar en el autobús. Helga era consciente de las miradas extrañadas y murmullos a su alrededor pero les resto importancia mientras continuaba leyendo de donde se quedó.

_"Capítulo 1. Pequeños detalles._

_Ni siquiera quiero empezar a hablar acerca de todos los suplicios que tuve que pasar esta noche antes de tener un tiempo para escribir este capítulo. Uno pensaría que el hecho de que te pase algo bueno hace las cosas mejores o más fáciles, pero en mi endemoniado caso no es así, al final estuve tan distraída por culpa del idiota que mis padres tomaron mi falta de atención como una falta de respeto y me castigaron haciendo ayudar en el taller automotriz todo el día. ¡Que pesadilla! Y por supuesto el idiota tenía que aparecer en la tarde a arreglar su estúpida bici, dios es ya suficientemente malo cuando difícilmente te ven como una chica, les aseguro que un traje naranja de mecánico automotriz y manchas de aceite en la piel además de un fuerte hedor a gasolina no te hacen atractiva para ningún chico en este planeta."_ Helga asintió dando vuelta a la hoja y continuo leyendo.

_"Como sea, ese no es el punto, hice un importante descubrimiento la tarde pasada, y oh chico sí que me sorprendió. Bien la cosa esta así, vivimos en una sociedad en la cual sabemos que esa estupidez de: Oh el interior es lo que cuenta. Se ve eclipsada cuando una Barbie pasa delante de nosotros, a los hombres las mujeres les entran por los ojos y los prospectos poco femeninos nos sentimos intimidadas ante esta idea (si dices que no, sé que estas mintiendo). Como sea, el ser bonita, actuar como una santa, ser el modelo de una niña perfecta, ser talentosa, dar regalos… nada de eso se compara con las reacciones que pueden ocasionar determinadas acciones aplicadas en el momento adecuado._

_¿A qué me refiero con esto? Se preguntaran mis queridas lectoras. Bien, les mostrare de que se trata: Justo la tarde pasada me dieron la noticia de que mi película favorita se transmitiría en la tele abierta, por primera vez desde hace cinco años que la vi en el cine. Estaba tan… feliz y radiante ante la noticia que por un momento fui la señorita sonrisas mientras caminaba por los pasillos, ¿Tonto? Si. ¿Me importaba? En lo absoluto. El punto importante no es este sin embargo, si no que al doblar el pasillo me encontré con el idiota y de tan buen humor estaba que deje de actuar como la abusona de la escuela por un segundo, y si, le sonreí._

_El pobre chico se confundió tanto que casi se pegó con los casilleros y después de la sorpresa inicial me fue difícil no reír. Mi argumento en todo esto es que, al acostumbrarse a los ceños fruncidos, las caras, amenazas y gritos, al ser amable tu victima lo resiente más que con cualquier chica que les tenga ese miso gesto por el simple hecho de que no están acostumbrados a ello, así que piensen: Ellas tienen su belleza, pero nosotras tenemos sus reacciones amplificadas. Son a veces los pequeño__s detalles los que marcan la diferencia._

—Buenos días Helga.—La voz de Phoebe corto a Helga de lectura, la rubia subió la vista hacia la pequeña chica Nipona que era también su mejor amiga, Helga sonrió cerrando el libro y metiéndolo en su mochila, por alguna razón leer algo que parecía escrito por ella misma le ponía de muy buen humor.

—Hey Pheebs, ¿Qué cuentas?—Phoebe noto como todos el comportamiento inusual de su amiga y sonrió.

—Nada relevante, aunque he de decir que me sorprende mucho el bueno humor que tienes hoy Helga, ¿Alguna razón en específico?—Helga subió sus pies al respaldo de los asientos de enfrente y subió los hombros restándole importancia.

—Oh nada especial, me encontré con un buen libro, es todo. —Siendo cualquier otro par de amigas la Nipona habría insistido, pero Phoebe sabia cuando presionar valía o no la pena, y por la actitud de Helga era claro que la rubia no soltaría palabra.

Ya no se dijo nada fuera de lo normal entre las chicas, ambas hablaron de esto y aquello como si fuese un día cualquiera, como sea Helga aún tenía sus pensamientos en lo que dijo el libro. ¿Los pequeños detalles? Si lo recordaba bien, ella jamás había aplicado "pequeños detalles. Siempre eran cambios bruscos y exagerados, como cuando intento actuar como Lila, cambio su personalidad 360° y por supuesto lo desconcertó, pero al final no era de ella de quien disfrutaba la compañía. Sin embargo, tal vez si seguía lo que decía el libro… y muy sutilmente tenía algún detalle… _Para tu tren hermana, ¿De verdad vas a usar los consejos de un libro?_ Helga mordió el interior de su mejilla viendo en dirección de Arnold, el joven cabeza de balón se encontraba hablando animadamente con Gerald, en una pausa Arnold parpadeo una vez, como dándose cuenta de algo y volteo hacia ella.

Helga dio un respingo y volteo inmediatamente, ni siquiera molestándose en hacer una mueca, la idea de poner otro plan para conquistar a Arnold la ponía algo nerviosa, porque no venía de ella, venia de una mujer desconocida que decidió escribir un libro hace muchos años. La chica con uniceja apretó sus manos pensando en todos sus intentos fallidos. Quizás algo de ayuda profesional ayudaría. Al final, ¿Qué tenía que perder? _¡Muy bien! Hagámoslo_. Con este pensamiento Helga frunció el ceño de forma decidida, golpeando su puño izquierdo contra la palma de su mano derecha, luego prosiguió pararse para salir del autobús junto Phoebe, su extrañado comportamiento había echo más que suficiente para asustar a los curiosos, por lo cual tuvo suerte al momento de ir a su casillero.

Dejo sus cosas y prontamente entro al salón, lo siguiente fue una hora de aburridas clases en las cuales se ocupó de seguir leyendo el libro. Según los escritos debía ser todo una reacción no sobre actuada, es decir algo que no saliese de su personalidad, era importante que quedase claro que ella seguía siendo ella, solo estaba teniendo un muy buen día o algo parecido (si, el libro estaba pensado para actuar sin desfalcar completamente la fachada de chica ruda), dios bendiga a la escritora de dicho libro.

Antes de darse cuenta la hora del almuerzo había llegado, y ella se había pasado la clase completa ausente, leyendo el libro o perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, tan distraída estuvo que no le lanzo ni una sola bola de papel a Arnold en todo el día, cierto era que ya no aplicaba abusos físicos, meramente verbales pero Arnold siempre había sido una excepción a la regla porque Helga adoraba que el la volteara ver en las clases, aunque esta vez no sucedió debido a la usencia de bolitas de papel, bueno, no que ella hubiese notado. Helga sabía que Phoebe se adelantaría a apartar sus lugares por lo cual no la detuvo parándose de su lugar, yendo hacia el casillero a dejar sus cosas, así también como el libro, lo que menos quería es que se manchara con comida de la cafetería y ya había leído la teoría suficiente para poner el plan en acción.

Debía admitir que se sentía algo insegura, normalmente sus planes involucraban gestos muy agresivos, Helga no estaba acostumbrada a actuar con semejante sutileza y temía ser demasiado brusca, que era justo lo que no debía hacer, según el libro. Miro a su alrededor, necesitaba hacerse una prueba, entonces encontró la prueba perfecta: Brainy estaba en la esquina del pasillo de enfrente, seguramente esperando a que ella pasara para seguirla a su modo escalofriante que solo él conocía. _Perfecto._ Ni siquiera lo pensó, solo actuó como lo había leído en el ejemplo, pero necesitaba algo para atraer al pequeño engendro y Helga sonrió sabiendo que era ese algo. Camino hasta estar detrás de un basurero y monologo.

—Oh Arnold, dulce ángel de cabellos dorados, como ansió que este malicioso plan funcione esta vez, empezare hoy la primera fase y esperare porque tu amor me bañe en toda su dulzura al final del día, oh amor mío. — Soltó un suspiro pegando el pequeño dije con la foto de Arnold en su pecho (el remplazo de su relicario), y sonrió cuando escucho la respiración entrecortada detrás suyo, entonces volteo, y le dio una sonrisita, no forzada, no enorme, solo un pequeño gesto. – Oh, Hola Brainy, lindo día, ¿No?

Y se fue de ahí, no necesito voltear para saber que el pobre se había desmayado ante semejante gesto tan diferente los golpes que estaba acostumbrado a recibir. _Mmmh, bueno es fue un éxito… pero es Brainy de quien hablamos, aun así creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo bordear esto, ahora solo debo aplicarlo en el mantecado_. – ¡Bien! Vamos a ello.—Se motivó una vez más antes de caminar con más decisión y una sonrisa hacia la cafetería.

* * *

Hoy había sido un día muy… inusual para Arnold Shortman. Empezando cuando despertó, ya desde ese momento sintió que algo iba a salir raro, pero se dijo, eran paranoias y subió en su parada de autobús. No obstante al caminar a través del autobús hacia su asiento y no sentir el pie de Helga tratando de hacerlo tropezar, el rubio se detuvo solo por un segundo, no la volteo a ver al instante, aunque subconscientemente su cerebro registro que _algo_ hizo falta, pero él no podía decir que, era muy extraño. Aun con todo esto, el chico cabeza de balón fue capaz de ignorar este hecho y hablar animadamente con Gerald en el transcurso al autobús, bajaron de él y fueron a clases, entonces la segunda cosa extraña del día paso:

**_Nada._**

Nada, de nada. Ni un nombre, insulto, mención y más llamativo aun: Bolita de papel. Para este punto ya era obvio que la razón por la cual el día se sentía raro era Helga Geraldine Pataki, o más bien la ausencia de dicha joven. Ahora, Arnold no deseaba ser malentendido en esto, él no tenía una extraña afición por ser torturado todo el día ni nada parecido, ni tenia (como Gerald alguna que otra vez menciono) episodios de Síndrome de Estocolmo[1], vamos, ¡Eso era ridículo! Y difícilmente tenía algo que ver, Arnold simplemente notaba que este comportamiento tan… pasivo, era extraño en alguien tan vivaz o energética como Helga, incluso sin que lo molestara a él, la rubia no había hablado con nadie desde que llego al salón de clases, en una o dos ocasiones (cuando sentía que un bola venia hacia él, y no era así) Arnold había volteado a verla con una ceja enarcada, y ella simplemente leía, o se veía distraída, como ausente y perdida en sus pensamientos. No era una conducta común.

Incluso Gerald lo noto un poco, pero no le dio importancia, sobre todo no queriendo arruinar su buena suerte y tener a Helga sobre ellos, molestando o llamándolos por sobre nombres, porque, ¡Hombre! A él sí que le molestaba eso. Arnold empezaba a preguntarse si estaba enferma, esto había sucedido solo una vez, en cuarto grado y se sintió igual de extrañado entonces, ¿Cuál podría ser la razón de dicho comportamiento? Ya estaba pensando en asegurarse de que nada malo había sucedido (su naturaleza amable siempre le hacía ver por el bien de los demás) cuando noto que Helga ya no estaba, se había salido del salón antes de que el pudiese siquiera pensar en que decir. _Bueno… quizás no es nada importante. _Intento convencerse de manera silenciosa, porque si lo fuera…. _Bueno ella habría acudido a Phoebe o algo, ¿Cierto?_

— ¡Arnold!

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué, qué?—Arnold fue abruptamente sacado de sus pensamiento por los gritos de su mejor amigo adjuntos a con el jaloneo en el hombre, Gerald solo le observaba con atención.

—Te estaba preguntando si me pasabas tus apuntes de biología… hermano, ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que estas en las nubes. — Arnold se limitó a negar con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes estoy bien, puedo darte los apuntes después del almuerzo, están en mi casillero. — Explico el con simpleza, Gerald como sea no se veía convencido.

—Hermano, no me convences, has estado actuando raro toda la mañana en clases. — Aun sin respuesta, aunque se veía conflictuado, como queriendo decir algo pero guardándoselo al final, entonces Gerald tuvo una idea, y se odio solo un poco por ser el quien estaba sacando el tema a relucir. — Helga estuvo muy tranquila hoy, ¿No crees?

—Si es verdad, no me puso el pie cuando subimos al autobús, ni me lanzo una sola bola de papel en todas las clases que tuvimos, ni siquiera le ha gritado a nadie en todo el día, y además— La sonrisa de Gerald lo interrumpió, Arnold repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había hablado y se golpeó en la frente al haber caído, Gerald solo rodo los ojos con una sonrisa avanzando en la fila de la cafetería.

—Arnold de verdad necesitas que alguien te examine la cabeza, ese síndrome te está afectando otra vez.

—No es así Gerald. —Por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo, Arnold simplemente se preocupaba al mismo nivel en que lo hacía con todos.

—Viejo estas preocupado, porque Helga, NO te está molestando, si eso no es estar enfermo entonces no sé qué lo es. —Comento Gerald negando con la cabeza, a veces de verdad pensaba que tanta tortura por parte de Helga había averiado a su pobre e inocente amigo.

—Esto no es sobre mi Gerald, solo dime, ¿Cuantas veces hablo Helga en este día? ¿A cuántas personas molesto?—Gerald iba a contestar pero guardo silencio notando que, en efecto, la joven Pataki había estado escalofriantemente silenciosa.

—Ah no veo cual es el problema. —Comento Gerald restándole importancia al asunto. —En lo que a mi concierne deberías estar feliz de que Helga no te está fastidiando. —Ambos avanzaron otro paso en la fila del almuerzo y Arnold suspiro dándose por vencido, era mejor no seguir indagando y hacer que Gerald lo molestara. —Oh, hablando del diablo.

Arnold volteo en la dirección que Gerald observaba, Helga en efecto se dirigía hacia ellos, una mirada decidida y paso altivo más característico de ella, todo normal, Arnold sonrió un poco ante esto, quizás si había estado paranoico después de todo, aunque aún era algo… incomodo (por raro que pareciese) que Helga no estuviese moviendo a los demás para conseguir el primer lugar de la fila, en lugar de eso solo esperaba como todos los demás, justo detrás de ellos. Era una suerte que estuviese escuchando música por que la idea de tener a Helga Pataki detrás de ti (posiblemente metiendo algún insulto a la conversación en cualquier momento.) podía ser ligeramente estresante.

La charla de Arnold y Gerald se resumió a las clases, las prácticas de béisbol, las porristas (si, las porristas) y finalmente en sus planes para el fin de semana. Ambos habían estado muriendo por ir a ver Wrestlemania todo el mes, y luego de muchas suplicas, torturas y golpes Gerald había convencido a su hermano de conseguirle las entradas, aunque le debía al menos veinte favores, no importaba, era algo que ambos habían esperado gratamente. Finalmente llego su turno de coger la comida, Arnold noto que solo quedaba un pudin de tapioca, instintivamente se le hizo agua la boca al ver su postre favorito, alcanzo la mano para tomarlo y entonces…

— ¡Mejor suerte para la próxima cabeza de balón!—Soltó Helga (quien ya no escuchaba música) tomando el pudin antes que él y riendo sardónicamente, Arnold se limitó a exhalar muy hondo (para controlar la molestia) y suspirar con exasperación tomando cualquier otra cosa.

Nunca lo entendería, no entendería porque Helga tenía que ser tan… mala. Ella sabía que ese era su postre favorito y espero el momento justo para tomarlo, después se burló de él, siempre era lo mismo y ella nunca cambiaba, Arnold ya ni siquiera estaba sorprendido, pero si cansado. Gerald frunció el ceño sobre su hombro ante las acciones de la rubia pero se guardó uno que otro comentario, él sabía que si intentaba iniciar cualquier tipo de confrontación Arnold le detendría y ambos acabaran yéndose más molestos de lo que ya estaban. Y a Helga Pataki no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo el ceño fruncido de Gerald o la silenciosa frustración de Arnold.

La adolescente siguió cogiendo sus alimentos, feliz, como si lo que hizo no fuse una grosería. _Como sea._ Pensó Arnold con desenfado apunto de tomar una gelatina, justo entonces Helga se abrió paso entre empujones suaves a través de él y Gerald para salir de la fila, lo que causo que sus dedos se introdujeran levemente en el viscoso alimento. Bueno, al menos Arnold ya sabía que Helga estaba de regreso a su usual humor, y pensándolo bien, Gerald tenía razón: No había razón en absoluta para preocuparse cuando actuaba callada y sin molestarlo, esto ya era el colmo. Arnold sacudió su mano del líquido viscoso volteando dispuesto a darle a Helga un buen escarmiento cuando ella se adelantó a hablar, ya casi al final del pasillo de la cafetería.

— ¡Oye Arnold! ¡Atrápalo!—Demasiado confundido para preguntar, Arnold extendió la mano que no sostenía fuertemente la bandeja de almuerzo y cogió lo que Helga le había lanzado con su mano libre, era algo plástico… con una envoltura. Confundido, curioso, abrió el puño que contenía el regalo y parpadeo dos veces sin poder creerlo: Helga le acababa de aventar un chocolate de muy buena calidad, que además, era su marca favorita.

La miro inmediatamente confundido, claramente cuestionando a que se debía ese gesto tan… inusual, pero ella se limitó a sonreírle y guiñarle el ojo tan fugazmente que el confundido cabeza de balón temió estar alucinando cosas, y entonces Helga Geraldine Pataki desapareció. Arnold no pudo hacer más que ver en la dirección donde se había ido con una expresión de puro shock y confusión absoluta, sus ojos abiertos como platos, sin parpadear, intentando digerir lo sucedido, el agarre en su brazo se volvió débil… la bandeja de comida cayó al piso. _Que… ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_

* * *

_Oh dios mío. ¡No puedo creer lo que hice! Es todo, me mudare a un país de centro América donde nadie me conocerá, entrare a un club de box femenino y me ganare el pan de cada día en los barrios bajos. Mi vida acabo._

La verdad no le había ido tan mal a Helga, es decir, a juzgar por el sonido de la bandeja de un estupefacto Arnold cayendo al piso y su amigo Gerald reprochándole su falta de cuidado su plan fue todo un éxito, pero mostrar ese pequeño detalle, ese minúsculo momento de amabilidad y de la verdadera Helga fue más de lo que la rubia podía soportar, no solo confundió al pobre cabeza de balón hasta la muerte, también se sintió tan avergonzada que salió de la cafetería para comer detrás del edificio de la escuela, cerca de los basureros, no era la opción más sanitaria o apetecible pero era mejor que arriesgarse a ser encontrada por Arnold y que esta la viera como si le hubiese crecido una tercera cabeza.

No sería de extrañar, en un momento le robo su pudin de tapioca, lo hizo mancharse, lo empujo y se burló de él, un segundo después le regalaba un dulce (si, por cursi que fuera, lo hizo) y luego le guiño el ojo, ¿Quién en sus cabales no estaría completamente aterrorizado? Era una posibilidad simplemente realista, Helga dejo su bandeja a lado habiendo terminado con su comida y suspirando. ¿Por qué se había dejado convencer por los estúpidos consejos de ese libro? Es decir, si se sentía conectada con la autora, y cierto el libro era muy bueno, pero no era algo que estuviese 100% comprobado, y ahora sufriría las consecuencias.

—Viejo, ¿Qué fue eso?

—No lo sé Gerald, fue… muy extraño.

_¡Arnold!_ Helga se escondió rápidamente detrás de los botes de basura (un gesto que aún no podía superar) mientras escuchaba a Gerald y Arnold hablar, estaban sentados en unas banca cercanas, lo suficientemente cerca para que ella los escuchara pero no tanto como para estar en riesgo de ser descubierta. La rubia sintió sus manos sudar por el nerviosismo mientras apretaba sus pulgares en contra de sus palmas, esto no le gustaba nada, no le gustaba ni cinco.

— ¿Extraño? ¡Fue de otro planeta! Helga Pataki ignorándote, después maltratándote y luego dándote un chocolate sin razón aparente, ¡Ahora si ya lo he visto todo!— Helga sintió el nerviosismo crecer, cuando le dio el chocolate a Arnold procuro no ser vista, en realidad solo Gerald y Arnold se dieron cuenta gracias a que los cubría la pared del pasillo, y Helga rogaba que solo Arnold hubiese notado el guiño que le dedico.

—Ya lo sé… bueno no sé, esto es… es muy extraño Gerald, no sé ni siquiera que pensar.

—Bueno, no pensaras en comerte eso, ¿Cierto?— Bueno hubo un razón por la cual Helga le dio el chocolate pero tampoco culparía a Arnold si estaba demasiado extrañado para considerar esa posibilidad. —Conociendo a Helga podría estar envenenado o algo. —Ahora, esto trajo una oleada de molestia en Helga. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era esa Morocha[2] entrometida? ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que ella sería capaz de algo así?

—Vamos Gerald, Helga es… una persona muy difícil, pero ella no es del tipo que le hace eso a las personas, yo sé que debajo de esa rudeza se esconde una persona amable.

—Muy, muy, muuuuuuy por debajo de esa rudeza.—Acoto el en tono algo exagerado, Helga rodo los ojos, no podía verlo pero ya se imaginaba la cara que estarían haciendo ambos en sus conversaciones, Helga los había espiado demasiadas veces como para no haber cachado sus gestos al hablar en ciertos tonos, algo acosador claro, pero a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto.— De todos modos, puede que no esté envenenado, pero, ¿Qué tal si es una broma?

—No lo sé Gerald…

—Si, como… ¡Como esa vez que le dimos un batido de chocolate laxante a Jamie O! Probablemente sea lo mismo.—Hubo un momento de dolora pausa en la cual Helga imagino que Arnold debía estar pensando.— No puedo creer que te lo vayas a comer.— _¡¿Arnold quiere comerse mi chocolate?!_ Helga no pudo evitar poner sus manos sobre su pecho con emoción ante este prospecto.

—¡N-No! — Estocada.

—Entonces tíralo, ¿Para qué te quedarías con eso?—Un suspiro largo que Helga identifico inmediatamente como resignación, también presente en la voz de su amado.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!

Helga suspiro bajando la mirada, entonces no sirvió de nada. _A veces los pequeños detalles marcan la diferencia. ¡Si claro, hermana! ¡La diferencia entre que te vean como siempre y te vean como una loca!_ La chica con una sola ceja (aun), cruzo sus brazos sintiéndose herida en su orgullo y corazón pensando que quizás era inútil, no importaba que hacia todo parecía fallar. Habría continuado con su apatía de no ser porque las pisadas de Arnold acercándose la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. _¡Arnold! Si me ve aquí sabrá que estuve espiando, peor aún me enfrentara por mi extraño comportamiento…. ¿¡Qué hago?!_ Tenía que esconderse, pero estar detrás de los botes era su escondite, necesitaba hacer algo y necesitaba hacerlo ahora. Comenzó a morderse las uñas con respiración y entonces vio el contender de basura al lado de los botes detrás de los cuales se escondió, dudo un segundo pero los pasos cada vez más cerca la desesperaron, lo hizo.

Cuando Arnold llego a donde estaba el contenedor Helga ya estaba dentro, viendo a través de la tapa entre abierta como caminaba acompasadamente hacia el bote donde ella estuvo escondida en algún momento, cierto era que meterse en un contenedor de basura no era su prospecto ideal de escondite, pero al menos servía al propósito de que el estúpido cabeza de balón no la viera, frunció el ceño al pensar en todos los problemas por los que tuvo que pasar, todo debido a él y crujió sus puños, estaba muy molesta, pero eso no la dejo detener sus ojos celestes de seguir al joven rubio, gracias al cielo venia solo, y sorpresivamente Helga vio cómo veía el dulce en su mano con expresión dubitativa. Es decir, ya estaba ahí, podía solo tirarlo cuando quisiera, pero no lo estaba haciendo, la duda era demasiado estresante para Helga.

La campana de entrada a clases rompió la tensión para ambos, aunque de manera diferente. Helga dio un salto y se pegó con la tapa metálica del contenedor en la cabeza, sin poder evitarlo soltó una expresión ahogada de dolor, Arnold también había saltado, aunque cerrando su puño alrededor del dulce y al oír el ruido no pudo evitar enviar una mirada escudriñadora hacia el contenedor, Helga sabía que había sido escuchada. _Es todo, mi vida está oficialmente terminada._

—¡Oye Arnold! Vamos, tenemos clases.

—¿Eh?—La presencia de Gerald, por primera vez caía como una bendición para Helga al notar que había distraído a Arnold de su inspección, la rubia sonrió aliviada y siguió observando levantando solo un poco la tapa en el momento que Arnold volteo, entonces para su sorpresa, Arnold vio a su mano sosteniendo el dulce por un segundo más, antes de introducirlo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y seguir a su mejor amigo.

_¡Arnold se quedó mi chocolate! ¡Creo que me voy a morir! _Helga se a seguro de que estuviese fuera de la vista antes de alzar la tapa y observar en la dirección en la que se fue, un suspiro de amor saliendo de sus labios, una cascara de banana le colgaba de la cabeza, tenía manchas de mostaza y kétchup en los pantalones y un no muy agradable olor a fruta podrida pero estaba feliz, muy feliz. _¡Si! Dios bendiga al genio que escribió ese libro_. Estaba ya lista a monologar sobre Arnold cuando la otra tapa del contendor se abrió dejando ver a un acosante (y muy escalofriante) Brainy que de algún modo se había escondido ahí antes que ella y ahora se mostraba dejando fuera su respiración característica, Helga no pudo más que fruncir el ceño fuertemente ante esto y golpearlo en la cara antes de salir del contenedor.

Aun con todo y su éxtasis Helga no podía terminar de ignorar el mal estado en el que se encontraba por lo cual decidió ir al baño e intentar limpiarse lo mejor posible, tomo varios minutos, una gran cantidad de jabón y papel higiénico pero al final había logrado quitarse algunas de las peores manchas y darse un olor más o menos decente, su gorro se había ensuciado horriblemente con un pedazo de pizza así que se decidió por tirarlo y comprar otro dejando sus coletas al descubierto, Helga suspiro viéndose al espejo una vez más. _Bueno chica… no es como si fueras una miss universo._ Se dijo a sí misma y finalmente salió.

Obviamente llego con un retraso bastante remarcable, y para hacer muchísimo peor el asunto con un maestro no muy paciente. John Harris, Biología. Conocido enemigo de los Patakis. ¿La razón? Una demanda perdida en contra de big Bob Pataki y el hecho de que su hija no fuse mucho mejor persona que él, metiéndose en constantes peleas con la rubia, aunque no todos sabían eso, de hecho solo Phoebe estaba enterada de ello. Helga respiro hondo una vez decidida a estar tranquila a pesar de las muy anticipadas burlas de sus compañeros_. Y ahora, a enfrentar al Ogro._

—Señorita Pataki, tiene veinte minutos de retraso.

Obviamente solo el ignoraría su estado para remarcar una falla, sin embargo los demás compañeros no lo hicieron, todos observaron silenciosamente a la muy desaliñada Helga Pataki, Helga sintió un pequeño atisbo de vergüenza ante el estado en el que se encontraba, intento ignorar la mirada atónita y confundida de su amado y se aclaró la garganta hablando incluso en un tono medio respetuoso con la esperanza de que esto evitara un confrontamiento que la mantuviese como el centro de atención.

—Tuve un accidente profesor, ¿Puedo pasar?—Dijo ella, y todos se asombraron. No le dijo Harris, viejo o hermano de modo despectivo, solo profesor, incluso el mismo Harris se encontró sorprendido por un segundo, pero las antiguas ofensas de Helga Patakis eran mayores a la comprensión.

—Sí, pero con detención después de clases.—_Respira hondo Helga, tu puedes hacerlo._

—Ya tengo detención después de clases señor.

—Entonces escribiendo un reporte de 40 hojas sobre el texto del Universo maravilloso de Carl Sagan.— Apretó los puños, aun cuando ya había leído el libro entero, pero cuarenta hojas de él era demasiado, los muy imperceptibles murmullos de sus compañeros de clase eran prueba de ello, algunos sorprendidos, pocos (Arnold y Phoebe) con desaprobación. – Para mañana. – Helga estaba segura que sus nudillos estaban blanco para este punto, y su cara debió mostrar algo de su ira por que el profesor enarco una ceja en su dirección. – ¿Algún problema?

—Ninguno… **_señor_**.—El tono con el cual dijo eso ultimo sonó mas a "escoria" que "señor", pero el profesor se limitó a sonreír al tener por fin una victoria ante un Pataki, de hecho Helga estaba segura de que no reía en su cara porque había más gente presente.

Harris hizo un movimiento suave con su mano para indicarle que podía pasar y Helga lo hizo, sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre ella, furiosa y avergonzada, necesitaba deshacerse de toda esta furia o explotaría, pero… ¿Cómo? Apenas y consiguió el permiso de entrada para el salón y no podía golpear a Brainy frente a otro profesor porque eso significaría que el director lo sabría, y eso traería a Olga la perfecta, Helga apretó los dientes con impotencia y entonces vio a Arnold, frunció el ceño. Sí, lo amaba. Y si, él fue su fuente de éxtasis algunos segundos atrás, pero pensar que la hizo pasar por tantos problemas le dio el último empujoncito (en la dirección no tan correcta) para pegar el puño al escritorio del cabeza de balón justo cuando paso junto a su asiento, sobresaltando a todos en el salón y al mismo Arnold.

—¡Arnold eres un **gran** idiota!

Y entonces siguio con su camino a su lugar, ya sobraba decir que todos estaban demasiado confundidos, sobre todo Arnold, pero Helga lo ignoro hasta que llego a su lugar y se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, eventualmente golpeándose en la frente. _¡Estúpida! ¡Perdí todo el progreso que llevaba!_

* * *

[1] El síndrome de Estocolmo una reacción psicológica en la cual la víctima de un secuestro, o una persona retenida contra su voluntad, desarrolla una relación de complicidad, y de un fuerte vínculo afectivo, con quien la ha secuestrado. Se debe, principalmente, a que malinterpretan la ausencia de violencia contra su persona como un acto de humanidad por parte del secuestrador. Este síndrome es muy complejo, pero se ha demostrado que un secuestro no es necesario para que las variaciones se presenten, **_el abuso hacia una persona se puede registrar de modo muy subconsciente en la victima como algo que debe pasar, de lo contrario pierden la sensación de equilibrio en su día a día. _**Razón por la cual Gerald se burla de Arnold.

[2] Bueno, Morocha a morocha es también un personaje de la casa de los dibujos y Helga lo utiliza a de modo despectivo en Gerald por el simple hecho de ser negro. (No lo digo con fines racistas, es la personalidad del personaje)


End file.
